sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force
This is a page related to the Sky Pretty Cure Series. This page shows the Glitter Forc''ed'' version of Sky Pretty Cure. First of all, the series has been renamed to Rainbow Force'Planned name was "Rainbow Glitter Force. The final two seasons ''RELOADED! and The Final were not dubbed. Like in Glitter Force, the fairies are dubbed as "pixies". Differences Between Sky and Rainbow Force *The names of the characters have been changed to English names. *The fairies are translated as pixies. *Only 50 of 90 episodes will air. *Skyriver has been renamed to Magiland. *Catastrophe's "world of darkness" is called "Negaworld". *Feather Castletown has been renamed to New Angelville. *The Feather Bell Restaurant is called The Lucky Bell. *The transformation phrased is changed to "(All together!) Rainbow Force, Makeover!" *Instead of coming from Kyoto, Ruby's cousin comes from a city named Weisstown. Characters Rainbow Force Girls *[[Sky_Pretty_Cure_Series_/_Rainbow_Force_/_Maddie_D'Angelo|'''Maddie D'Angelo / Rainbow Ruby]] **My Passion is Burning! A Heart set on Fire! I'm Rainbow Ruby! *[[Sky_Pretty_Cure_Series_/_Rainbow_Force_/_Amilia_Marchand|'Amilia Marchand' / Rainbow Beryl]] **Nothing beats me! A tiger's strength! I'm Rainbow Beryl! *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivian Appleton|'Vivian Appleton' / Rainbow Citrine]] **A beautiful Sunflower! The eternal shining sun! I'm Rainbow Citrine! *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Alice Mayer|'Alice Mayer' / Rainbow Emerald]] **Think fast! The mighty nature is here! I'm Rainbow Emerald! *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Jessica Blake|'Jessica Blake' / Rainbow Sapphire]] **I'm Rockin' & Rollin'! Feel my Heart beat! I'm Rainbow Sapphire! *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Sophie Williams|'Sophie Williams' / Rainbow Diamond]] **Like a Leaf in the wind! The everlasting minute! I'm Rainbow Diamond! New Rainbow Force (s2) Girls: *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow_Force / Joséphine Bright|'Joséphine Bright' / Rainbow Crystal]] **Like Me, Love Me! The Dream of Pure Love! I'm Rainbow Crystal! *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow_Force / Grace McNeil|'Grace McNeil' / Rainbow Amethyst]] **My Dream, My Wish! The Dream of Pure Love! I'm Rainbow Amethyst! Supporting Pixies Other *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Yasmine Shepard|'Yasmine Shepard']] for Kurigami Yumi *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Maggie D'Angelo|'Maggie D'Angelo']] for Akabayashi Robin *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Christopher Johnson|'Christopher "Chris" Johnson']] for Takagi Chris *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Theo|'Theo']] usually called Teddy by Sophie for Loo. *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Tyler D'Angelo|'Tyler D'Angelo']] for Hashimoto Akira Villains *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Bella|'Bella']] for Break *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Chameleons|'Chameleons']] for the Katahowas *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Nega Rainbow|'Nega Rainbow']] for Kuro Crimson *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Queen Gemma|'Queen Gemma']] for Black Diamond Other Attacks s1 *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Fire|'"Vivid Fire"']] for Red Burning and Red Strike *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Shock|'"Vivid Shock"']] for Yellow Thunder *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Beam|'"Vivid Beam"']] for Orange Showtime *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Trio Attack|'"Vivid Trio Attack"']] for Warm Explosion and Cold Explosion *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Sphere|'"Vivid Sphere"']] for Green Circle *''Windy Mirror stays unnamed.'' *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Wave|'"Vivid Wave"']] for Blue Wave *[[Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Vivid Twinkle|'"Vivid Twinkle"']] for White Freeze *'"Vivid Red Fire"' for Crystal Fire *'"Vivid Yellow Shock"' for Crystal Storm *'"Vivid Orange Beam"' for Crystal Rising *'"Vivid Green Sphere"' for Crystal Breeze *'"Vivid Navy Wave"' for Crystal Blizzard *'"Vivid White Twinkle"' for Crystal Speed *'"Vivid Rainbow Miracle"' for Rainbow Heart Hurricane *'"Vivid Crystal Rainbow Miracle"' for Rainbow Crystal Fantasy s2 Like in the Original Series, the first Rainbow Force girls are unable to use their attacks from season one, except form ther Crystal attacks. They stay the same. *'"Vivid Bright Star"' for Burning Red Star *'"Vivid Golden Chain"' for Electric Golden Ribbon *'"Vivid Shining Sun"' for Shining Orange Sunshine *'"Vivid Super Tornado"' for Natural Green Tornado *'"Vivid Bubble Shot"' for Navy Blue Arrow *'"Vivid Silver Time"' for Sweet White Hourglass *'"Vivid Love"' for Lovely Color Wave *'"Vivid Love Flower"' for Dreamy Kiss *'"Vivid Rainbow Ring"' for Full Rainbow Circle *'"Vivid Rainbow Finale"' for Magical Rainbow Finale Episodes List of Epidosdes Unused Episodes *For season one: **Unused epiodes are: Episode 10, Episode 11, Episode 12, Episode 15, Episode 16, Episode 17, Episode 18, Episode 21, Episode 23, Episode 26, Episode 27, Episode 35, Episode 36 and Episode 41. *For season two: **Unused episodes are: Episode 03, Episode 05, Episode 08, Episode 09, Episode 11, Episode 12, Episode 15, Epiosde 17, Episode 18, Episode 19, Episode 21, Episode 22, Episode 23, Episode 25, Episode 26, Episode 28, Episode 29, Episode 31, Episode 32, Episode 33, Episode 34, Episode 37, Episode 38, Episode 39, Episode 40 and Episode 41. **Episode 35 (RS) came before Episode 30 (RS), however Episode 36 (RS) came after Episode 30. *In the end, the two seasons end with 50 Epiosdes instead of 90 as in the Original. References Category:Rainbow Force Category:Archive: Pretty Cure